With the rapid development of network technologies, people have increasingly high requirements for a transmission rate and transmission quality of network data. At present, for a high-speed Ethernet network, a multi-lane (MLD) structure is generally used.
In the prior art, an optical transport network is used to effectively transport an Ethernet signal. When a network device A transmits an Ethernet signal to a network device B by using an optical transport network, a wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) device or an optical transport network device is required to encapsulate the Ethernet signal into an optical channel payload unit (OPU), and then sequentially encapsulate an optical channel data unit (ODU) overhead, an optical channel transport unit (OTU) overhead, and the like.
In the prior art, a transport path is monitored by using an OTU overhead and an ODU overhead, which requires a dedicated device to encapsulate a client signal multiple times and requires additional processing such as encapsulation and mapping. As a result, a processing process of Ethernet signal transport is complicated, and costs of processing resources used in Ethernet signal transport are relatively high.